


Yearly Lights

by starstruck_platforms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms
Summary: Hinata insists on spending New Years Eve with Kageyama.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Yearly Lights

**Author's Note:**

> i know it isn't new years but this fic deserved better so im publishing it late

this is my first kagehina fic. hope u like!

Kageyama and I were the ones that had to clean up after practice, and we have been doing so, in silence, for a while. I really want to ask if he's doing anything on New Years Eve since it's coming nearer and nearer, but I'm too scared to ask. What if he's doing something with a hypothetical girlfriend?

Okay, I'm just going to do it.

"Kageyama, can we hang out on New Years?"

"No."

I throw a volleyball into the basket and pout. "Why not?!"

Kageyama looks at me with a neutral expression, giving me chills and making me feel all fluttery inside at the same time. His resting face is adorable...wait what?! He isn't adorable! Kageyama is my friend, I would never think about him in that way!

"Family is coming over, so I'm gonna study while they are over."

I laugh at his stupid excuse. "That doesn't sound like you, Kageyama. You don't study."

His straight face contorts into an angry expression. "At least I'm trying to raise my grades, unlike you, boke."

I point at him. "Shut up! At least I passed the post-test last week!"

"I did too! You just got a higher grade than I did, don't get all cocky."

"Owww, that hurt!" I lower my finger and look at it. It's really sore.

"Uh, sorry Hinata." he says softly, his tone making me feel all weird inside. He's towering over me.

I look up at him with a nervous smile. He has a genuine look of concern on his face, which is kind of weird. Kageyama never got this worried about me, especially over a silly injury. "Uh, it's okay."

"Is your finger alright? Did I break it?"

"No, you didn't. Why are you acting so weird?"

He takes a step back and intentionally coughs into his hand. "Erm, it's nothing. We should go home, the gym is clean."

"Um, okay." I follow him out of the gym, and turn off the lights. We get to the club room, and he changed in a faster speed than usual. He was fully changed before I took off of my shorts. 

"Kageyama?" I call, before he was about to open the door. 

His body tenses up.

"Y-Yeah?"

For one more try, I ask, "Want to hang out on New Years?"

"I already told you no."

He turns the knob, and leaves. His random mood switch is making me mad. 

I swiftly change and skip down the steps. Where did he go?

Someone taps my shoulder. 

"Behind you dumbass," Kageyama says. I turn around and punch his stomach, but he doesn't get phased by it.

"Stupid Bakayama. Don't do that."

He rolls his eyes and walks away. "Whatever. Come on shrimp."

"Hmph." I follow him, and take my bike when we get to the school entrance. We leave the property in silence. I take a glance at Kageyama, and he's stuck on his phone. It's making me a bit jealous.

We walked in complete silence, up until it was time for the blue haired idiot to take his turn.

For the first time since we left, he looked up from his phone. "See you later Hinata."

I bite my lip, and watch him walk away into the darkness.

Why am I so irritated? Why am I so saddened?

Why do I feel this way towards my best friend?

New Years Eve, 11:30 PM

My family and I traveled to Tokyo to sight-see and find the large Christmas tree that's half as big as the Tokyo tower. They let me go on my own since I've been here before, and I found the tree 20 minutes after we separated.

After staring at it for a long time, I break my gaze and observe my surroundings. Ironically, couples are everywhere.

The sight makes me feel guilty, and jealous.

I hate that I denied Hinata's invitation and lied to him. It was bound to happen anyways, I came to Tokyo for New Years. I want to make him mine, even though he's absolutely straight.

Then, I see a sight that made my heart begin to race.

The adorable Hinata came into the picture, accompanied with Daichi and Suga. Why is he here? How is he here?

"WOOO! ASAHI, LOOK!" Noya yells at the top of his lungs, running towards the tree while holding Asahi's hand. I forgot those two were dating.

Hinata is frozen. He's focused on the tree, and I'm busy gazing at him. 

He's so cute. I want him all to myself, and protect him from any enemy he comes across.

I hate that I lied to him.

"Why don't you go up to him?" Daichi says.

I jump when each of my shoulders get touched by Daichi and Suga's hand. They grin, and push me towards Hinata. "H-Hold on, what are you doing?!"

"Making you talk to him." Daichi says.

"You have to confess at some point Kageyama. Now is the time."

"No! This is a terrible idea!"

"You won't be rejected, we promise." They let go of me when I'm only a few meters away from the boy I like.

The mischievous couple walk away and head over to where Noya and Asahi are; at the foot of the giant tree.

Now it's just Hinata and I.

When I take a step, Hinata turns his head to look at me. His smiling orange orbs are piercing right into me, making me even more nervous.

"Kageyama? What are you doing here? I thought you were off studying."

I gulp, and tell him the truth. He deserves to know, about everything. "I lied to you because...well, first off, I didn't know you were coming to Tokyo."

"I was going to tell you if you said yes. Can I have an answer to my question, Bakayama?"

I'm totally going to fuck this up. I never confessed to anyone before, especially since I never had a crush on anyone before Hinata. 

"Er, yeah. I lied to you because, uh, I-I..."

He gasps and frowns. "You didn't want to hang out with me?"

"No. Er..." I have to say it!

"Did you come with your girlfriend or something?"

My anxiety immediately becomes confusion. "Huh? Girlfriend?"

His lightly pink cheeks turned into the same shade as a red pepper. It's kind of cute. 

Hinata covers his mouth with his black gloves, and looks away. 

"U-Um, f-forget I said anything."

"Where did the girlfriend assumption come from?"

"It's nothing!"

"It's obviously something since your face is as red as a tomato."

He shakes his head and conceals his entire face with his slightly shaky hands. "It's n-nothing," His voice came out muffled.

I bend down to his level and separate his hands apart. His bulbous orange eyes are staring back at me.

"Kageyama?" My lips crash against his, and they're softer than their appearance.

He will probably hate me for this, but I just had to. I have never seen him that embarrassed before, and it was just so adorable. After a few seconds, I pull away and gaze into his eyes for a minute. His orbs are as big as a christmas ornament.

Soon, I get embarrassed and stand back up. My face has never been this hot, jesus christ.

"Uh, sorry. It's just that-" His small hands grip my coat and tugs at it.

"Do it again." he demands, looking up at me with determined eyes.

"W-What?"

"Kiss me again, Bakayama!"

"Er, okay." Bending down, I kiss him again. 

This time, he does it back. The kiss lasted longer, felt like a minute than the five second one that just happened.

We separate for breath. After intently staring at each other, Hinata says, "You like me too?"

"Uh, yeah. I have for a while, which is why I didn't say yes to your invitation. I didn't want to force myself on you."

His signature bright smile grows on his face. "At least we're together right now."

I bite my lip. "Do you think we can be together after today? And the day after that?"

A giggle slips through his lips. "You're really bad at asking people out."

I roll my eyes. "Sorry, your the only person I ever had feelings for."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. Be lucky."

The small giggle turned into an adorable fit of laughter. He pecks my lips and says, "I wouldn't hate to date you." 

I smile and stand up straight to pull him into an embrace. "I wouldn't hate to date you either, dumbass."

Both of us freeze when we hear fireworks go off, and hear Noya yelling at us to go over to where they are. I let go of Hinata and take his hand instead, and we walk over to the two couples.

He's finally mine.


End file.
